


Dancing With David Bowie

by parallel_crooked_lines



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Iggy Pop (Musician), Lou Reed (Musician), The Rolling Stones
Genre: Dancing, F/M, M/M, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallel_crooked_lines/pseuds/parallel_crooked_lines
Summary: David Bowie dances with everyone he was with imo
Relationships: Angie Bowie/David Bowie, David Bowie/Iggy Pop, David Bowie/Lou Reed, David Bowie/Mick Jagger, Iman Mohamed Abdulmajid/David Bowie
Kudos: 14





	1. Angie

David and Angie swayed to the music, their eyes locked. They danced to Lesley Gore and David sang along a little bit.

And they danced sweetly for the rest of the night.


	2. Lou

David and Lou loved to dance together. They loved being free to be themselves and to have as much fun as they wanted to.

They put on a record, and as the fast paced song played, David did his groovy dance moves and Lou ended up spending more time laughing than dancing.


	3. Mick

Dancing in the streets was over, and David and Mick decided to go home and have some fun.

But instead they ended up slow dancing. And that was something they rarely ever did.

And that night, David said it for the first time.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Mick responded.


	4. Iggy

David decided to take Iggy dancing for the night.

This was something new, he had never been dancing with Iggy.

And so they danced for almost the whole night.


	5. Iman

There was something magical that happened when David and Iman danced.

It was like a fire that lit up in their hearts, and it was very beautiful.

They were dancing to The Rolling Stones album Sticky Fingers, and having an incredible time.


End file.
